


We're Dead Stars Too

by FantikBantik



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Hunters, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Small Talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Ну конечно, – Неро со вздохом откидывает голову назад.Он должен был понимать, что так и будет. Просто это Ви: всегда найдет возможность насладиться драматической ролью, будь это насмешливый перфоманс перед демонами, которых он убивает, или что-то простое. Как, например, оставить позитивную надпись типа «Всего хорошего» или «Скорейшего выздоровления» на гипсе. Это мило, абсолютно мило. Но Неро может успеть сломать другую руку, и все кости на ней срастутся, прежде чем Ви разберется в том, что же ему написать.– Да ладно тебе, просто нарисуй член на моей руке, как это делают лучшие друзья, и давай покончим с этим.Или: Неро застрял в больнице со сломанной рукой, а Ви пришёл навестить его. И Грифон тоже здесь.





	We're Dead Stars Too

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Dead Stars Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140432) by [sugarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby). 



– Я умер? – моргает Неро, выплывая из остаточной сонливости и окончательно приходя в себя, заметив размытый силуэт кого-то хрупкого и одетого во всё чёрное. Силуэт этот ярко выделяется на фоне бесцветной обстановки вокруг Неро. Такой мрачный вид обычно предпочитают поклонники готической эстетики, а еще – те, кто должен отдать дань уважения умершим. С учетом довольно пессимистичного взгляда на собственную удачу, Неро не может полностью отрицать второй вариант.

– Пока нет. Ты везунчик.

Неро думает, что Ви, по факту, не может быть из тех спутников смерти, которые навевают ужас. Если не считать доброго сердца, у него уже есть сложившийся образ и стиль, а еще – глубокий низкий голос, и всё это вместе заключает в себе такое умиротворение, что он обязательно бы облегчал участь душ, которые бы сопровождал в их путешествии между мирами. К счастью, Ви такой же обычный человек, как и все остальные, что делает его другом много лучше, чем любой собиратель душ.

Есть такая _вероятность_ , думает Неро, что он сейчас просто находится под действием анестезии, отсюда и все эти мысли.

Попади кто-нибудь другой в тот неравный бой, им было бы гораздо хуже. Может быть, они бы даже погибли. Но только не Неро с его пристрастием к тому, чтобы нарываться на неприятности, с его любовью к острым ощущениям и опасности, а также к тому, чтобы надирать задницы всем соперникам, а после записывать имя каждого поверженного врага в особый список. Нет, Неро не мог проиграть.

Ви оставляет свою трость у двери, проходит в палату и останавливается у ног Неро.

– Ну, как наш пациент сегодня? – спрашивает он, оперевшись ладонью на кровать.

– Скучает. И рукой ни хрена делать не могу, – Неро собирается уже хорошенько повращать плечом, но со стоном замирает, когда острая боль напоминает о травме. Если честно, он не очень понимает, почему всё именно так. Неро столько раз получал ранения, которые, порой, были и похуже, что буквально на всём его теле нет «живого» места – всё это последствия его жизни, в которой нет равновесия и приходится мотаться от вопросов об учебе в колледже до уже привычной охоты на демонов.

– Не понимаю, зачем они вообще меня тут держат? — через некоторое время спрашивает он. — Это же просто сломанная рука.

– А это — простая предосторожность. Чтобы убедиться, что ты сам себе хуже не сделаешь.

– Вот именно, парень. – И этот деловой тон принадлежит Грифону, пернатому демоническому фамильяру Ви, который расположился на ближайшем из открытых окон прямо напротив Неро. Понятное дело, он тоже здесь, Грифон всегда рядом со своим хозяином. – Нехорошо подвергать себя лишней опасности и выходить из строя. Бедняга Ви чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства за тебя.

– Не только я, – говорит Ви, проходя вперед, к прикроватному столику, где стоят вазы с различными цветами и сидит плюшевый медвежонок, у которого в лапах зажато сердечко с надписью «Поправляйся скорее». Он берет карточку и видит там подпись невесты Неро, которая, конечно, всё это время сходила с ума не меньше его.

– Знаю, знаю, – стонет Неро, ожидая услышать те же нотации, что и всегда. – И что она нашла рядом с таким оболтусом, как я, да?

– Наоборот, – Ви возвращает карточку на место и постукивает пальцем по медвежонку. – Я вроде как понимаю, что.

– Так может тогда и меня просветишь?

– Любовь нельзя передать в словах, может быть потому, что она словно нежный ветерок, что движется тихо и почти незримо (1).

– Ммм, ясно всё с тобой. Уже жалею, что спросил.

– Другими словами, – говорит Грифон, – не твоё дело. Правильно, Ви? – Это совсем не перевод на понятный язык для Неро, скорее – способ сохранить секрет, и слова Грифона вызывают на лице Ви благодарную улыбку.

– Ну и ладно. В любом случае, раз уж ты здесь, – Неро вытаскивает из повязки, поддерживающей его руку, чёрный маркер и протягивает его Ви, который непонимающе крутит его между пальцами.

– Просто маркер, _гений_ , – тихо смеется Неро.

Перелом руки и постельный режим в больничной палате неизбежно влекут за собой неуёмную заботу и занудные лекции на тему того, какие есть очевидные способы не дать себя убить – да пошёл ты, Данте! – а также несколько душевных подписей на гипсе от близких людей.

– Давай же, напиши мне что-нибудь.

Эта простая просьба, но Ви на некоторое время замирает, задумывается, продолжая вертеть маркер между пальцами и время от времени постукивая им по блестящим браслетам на запястье.

– Ты можешь просто написать «привет», я же не заставляю тебя, блин…

– Нет уж. Это должно быть чем-то идеальным, – перебивает его Ви, не отводя пристального взгляда от гипса на руке Неро.

– Ну конечно, – Неро со вздохом откидывает голову назад.

Он должен был понимать, что так и будет. Просто это Ви: всегда найдет возможность насладиться драматической ролью, будь это насмешливый перфоманс перед демонами, которых он убивает, или что-то простое. Как, например, оставить позитивную надпись типа «Всего хорошего» или «Скорейшего выздоровления» на гипсе. Это мило, абсолютно мило. Но Неро может успеть сломать другую руку, и все кости на ней срастутся, прежде чем Ви разберется в том, что же ему написать.

– Да ладно тебе, просто нарисуй член на моей руке, как это делают лучшие друзья, и давай покончим с этим.

Грифон скрипучим голосом сообщает, что сейчас сделает это сам, и ловко планирует через комнату, целясь на маркер.

– Хорошо, – выдыхает Ви и убирает руку, от чего Грифон чуть не впечатывается в стену. 

Ви становится еще ближе, одной рукой аккуратно придерживает руку Неро, а другой начинает что-то быстро писать. Строка выходит длинная, заканчиваясь прямо у кромки гипса, там, где уже выглядывают пальцы. Ви почти не дышит, стараясь выводить ровные буквы и не испортить надпись. Долгие секунды проходят в полной тишине.

Неро не выдерживает и поднимает голову с подушки.

– Ты там что, роман пишешь?

Ви издает смешок, а потом отодвигается и закрывает колпачок. Готово. Теперь он наблюдает, как Неро пытается расшифровать мудрёную вязь чёрных завитушек – обязательная и раздражающая черта каллиграфического почерка, наверное, всех студентов, которые учатся на литературном отделении.

– Всё хорошо, просто озвучь это, – издевается Грифон.

Неро бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, но досадная правда в том, что тот всё равно никуда не исчезнет. Глядя с отчаянием на Ви, Неро говорит:

– Ладно, я сдаюсь. Что, блин, тут написано?

– Ну, если в общем… ты выжил и сможешь выстоять даже в более серьезных испытаниях. И ты можешь стать кем-то большим, чем есть сейчас.

Это строка из философского стихотворения о двух молодых людях, которые живут обычной жизнью, но смотрят в небо с амбициями такими же яркими, как и звёзды, чьи названия они не помнят (2).

– Чёрт возьми, да! Я могу, – Неро прижимает руку к груди и одобрительно кивает. – Эти демоны еще не подозревают, кто уничтожит их!

– Кстати говоря, _обычно_ , ты можешь дать им отпор.

– А _ты_ обычно более быстро реагируешь. Ты же просто стоял там и как будто в облаках витал, глядя в свою книгу, пока одна из этих тварей подкрадывалась к тебе. Я думал, что ты заметишь её, но… – он пожимает плечами, не зная, как высказать всё, не называя вещи своими именами.

– Теперь я понимаю, – для Ви это имеет смысл. Обычно ничто не может зацепить Неро… насчет этого, хоть Ви и не особо приятно признавать, он уверен. – Прости, Неро… – он вздыхает, откидывая назад волосы, и смотрит скептически. – Но ты правда думаешь, что я витал в облаках, пока читал?

– Не… – Неро замирает, лукаво ухмыляется, а потом запускает в него подушку, – не в этом дело, чтоб тебя! – Он недовольно цокает языком, когда Ви с лёгкостью уворачивается от неё. – Чёрт, да если бы я не вмешался, тебя бы поджарили!

Ви кладет подушку на кровать и разглаживает складки на ней.

– Так… твоя травма, – говорит он, – получается, я в этом виноват. Потому что был невнимателен.

– Это ерунда.

– Люди не попадают на больничные койки из-за _ерунды_ , – огрызается Ви, но эта реакция неуместна, а сам он чувствует непривычное, но вполне понятное разочарование в самом себе. И в этой ситуации никак не обвинишь ни Грифона, ни другого его фамильяра, Тень, потому что все их действия, тактика их боя – это прямое выполнение его приказов. В этот раз Ви облажался. – Получается, я в долгу перед тобой.

– Я не поэтому начал этот разговор…

– Я знаю, но, как ни крути, я частично виноват.

– Муки совести, да? – Неро вздыхает и двигается на кровати, а затем хлопает по освободившемуся пространству рядом с ним. – Устраивайся поудобнее, Ви, – говорит он, поднимая сломанную руку, на восстановление которой понадобиться время. – Ты теперь здесь надолго застрял. – Неро ждет, пока Ви уляжется, попутно отмечая, что его тонкая фигура едва ли занимает половину свободного места и наблюдая, как он укладывается, причудливо скрещивая ноги и смыкая пальцы в замок у себя на животе. Когда Ви заканчивает моститься, Неро спрашивает:

– Ну, так что я пропустил?

– Как мы и договаривались, я позаботился о твоей части работы. А Нико… _активно_ выражает своё отчаяние из-за того, что ты так и не посмотрел её последние изобретения. Как и настаивает на том, чтобы усовершенствовать мою трость.

– Она маньячка, – говорит Неро, но при этом не допустит и мысли, что не верит в неё. Нико всегда будет стараться ухватить и сделать оружие из чего угодно, что выглядит достаточно подходящим. А трость – это что-то большее, чем просто поддержка и опора, Ви действительно использует её как оружие. Безусловно, Нико порой слишком увлекается, но она крутая девчонка и отличный напарник.

– Финансовое состояние Данте такое же плачевное, как и всегда, – прерывает его размышления Ви.

– Какой сюрприз.

Ви улыбается. Когда он в последний раз видел Данте, тому с трудом удалось наскрести денег, чтобы оплатить электричество.

– Он передает тебе свои соболезнования по поводу руки и предостерегает, чтобы ты не вёл себя так « _безрассудно_ », – Ви показывает в воздухе кавычки.

– О, да? Скажи ему, что он может сломать себе руку в знак солидарности!

– Обязательно передам ему сообщение.

– А у тебя-то как дела?

– Я в порядке.

– Точно? – Неро предполагает, что демоны не особо в восторге, когда им приходится бороться с симпатичными парнями. Не то чтобы Неро был непривлекательным, просто в Ви есть особое, колдовское очарование. Отчетливая и неоспоримая притягательность, о которой парням вроде Неро остается лишь мечтать. – Обычно это ты застреваешь в больнице.

– А действительно, – Ви скользит взглядом по трости, что стоит у двери. Какое-то время назад он был неспособен даже ходить без чужой помощи, постоянно спотыкаясь, кашляя и борясь за каждый вздох, когда приходилось как-нибудь активничать в течение долгого времени. Но он справляется. По крайней мере, всё выглядит именно так. – Ну, считай, что тебе нужно было сменить обстановку.

– Вот спасибо, – Неро наклоняется и толкает Ви локтем. – А если серьезно, всё в порядке?

– Да, нормально.

– Этот парень без тормозов, – говорит Грифон, – торчит целыми днями взаперти, учится, читает что-то. Если бы ты, парень, не ушёл и не натворил дел со своей рукой, он бы так и продолжил! Не пойми меня неправильно, я всё понимаю. Учёба в колледже скоро начнется, и если ты хочешь…

– Точно, вступительные экзамены… – доходит до Неро, и он смотрит на Ви. В хаосе событий и травм, которые он получил из-за демона, Неро на какое-то время забыл обо всём на свете. Есть моменты, когда они рубят на фарш демонов – или поют серенады, зачитывая что-то из поэзии – а в другое время они просто парни двадцати с хвостиком лет, которые надеются прожить как можно более нормальную жизнь. И получить образование. – Не то чтобы тебе вообще нужно было еще что-то учить, _Шекспир_ , – добавляет Неро.

Это была довольно острая тема для них уже какое-то время: что страсть Ви к литературе и инженерные способности Неро в создании уникальных вещей и оборудования разведут их по разным дорогам, возможно, стирая их связь с течением времени из-за разных интересов. Никто из них не мог похвастаться, что раньше в их жизнях было что-то похожее на связь, которая есть между ними. Ви и Неро, кажется, просто притягиваются друг к другу, как магниты, несмотря на все их очевидные различия. Ви подобен тихой ночи, тогда как Неро – беспощадный ураган: спокойный и доверчивый, но яростно восстающий против того, кто посмел встать у него на пути.

– Могу поучиться попозже, – машет рукой Ви.

– Ты главное не сваливай вину на меня, если провалишься.

– Не в этой жизни.

Грифон хихикает и с озорным блеском в глазах говорит:

– Эй, а ты ведь не Ви, тебя-то вообще никуда не хотят принимать, так что я подумал, надо тебе сообщить кое-что интересное. Мы как-то проходили мимо клиники, где проводят испытания над _неандертальцами_ типа тебя. Там даже платят за участие.

– Ой, заткнись! – Неро швыряет в него свою вторую подушку, Грифон легко избегает удара и начинает еще громче хихикать. – Просто подумал, что _стоит_ рассказать _тебе_ , – хмуро говорит Неро, – тут сегодня подают куриные наггетсы, и они всегда используют только свежие продукты!

– Только попробуй, – перья у Грифона начинают подрагивать от злости, – и я оторву тебе другую руку!

– Пошел нахрен, жареный мудак из KFC!

– О-о-о-ох, – Грифон хлопает крыльями, принимая угрожающую позу, но его останавливает рука, блокируя следующее движение. – Вот дерьмо! Ви, пусти меня!

– Не дразни Неро, пока он травмирован, – Ви ругает его, но на его серьезном лице можно заметить улыбку.

– Ой, ну простите меня, я забыл, что Неро у нас нежная фиалка. Ах да, как будто мне есть до этого какое-то дело! – он пытается снова броситься на Неро, но в этот раз Ви уверенно хватает его за ноги. И несмотря на это, Грифон старается вырваться, ёрзает и даже пробует клюнуть Ви в руку.

Неро улыбается, глядя на них.

– Вот правильно. Держи эту курицу на коротком поводке, прежде чем я смогу разделать его на кусочки.

– Я постараюсь, – отвечает Ви, – хотя, если честно, _вы оба_ те еще занозы в заднице.

– Это всё он! – одновременно выкрикивают Неро и Грифон и смотрят друг на друга.

Через некоторое время Грифон освобождается наконец от хватки Ви, стараясь еще как-нибудь поддеть Неро, а потом усаживается рядом с маленьким телевизором, подвешенном на стене. Закрывая глаза, он старается утихомирить свой гнев.

– Мне здесь скучно, – Неро уже отчаялся найти что-то интересное по телевизору, потратив часы, переключая с канала на канал и не найдя ничего, кроме глупой рекламы и чересчур напичканных драмой мыльных опер. Он поворачивается к Ви и спрашивает: – У тебя есть что-нибудь интересное?

– Только моя книга.

– Почитай мне её, – вздыхает Неро.

– Ты серьезно?

Неро пожимает плечами.

– Всё равно больше нечего делать, ну и ты же пришел, так что…

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь, – Ви достает один из своих сборников поэзии из кармана своего длинного жилета и пролистывает страницы в поисках места, на котором остановился. – Я был рожден среди тел. Я поспешил вперед и загнал себя в хрупкую жизнь. Я укоротил своё имя, я ходил, хромая (3)...

Спустя несколько стихов, Неро всё-таки засыпает. Он погружается в тихий, глубокий сон, измученный лекарствами и раздражающей болью в руке и убаюканный спокойным голосом своего друга, читающего для него.

– …Строптивы наши души, они всё же к прекрасному стремятся в безнадёжье, – Ви поворачивает голову к Неро, спящему на его плече, несмотря на то, что в распоряжении у того была целая гора подушек, которые однозначно гораздо мягче и удобнее, чем его сплошные кожа да кости. Не то чтобы Ви был против их близости. Ему абсолютно комфортно, он продолжает читать: – Ты не трожь моё сердце, просто дай ему петь (4).

**Author's Note:**

> (1) ['Never Seek to Tell Thy Love' William Blake](http://eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=184)  
> (2) [«Dead Stars» Ada Limon ](http://www.cortlandreview.com/features/18/spring/limon.php) (из этого же стихотворения взято название)  
> (3) ['Do Not Speak ill of the Dead' Cecilia Llompart](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/do-not-speak-dead)  
> (4) ['To a Friend' Amy Lowell](http://www.potw.org/archive/potw217.html)  
> (спасибо за помощь Vincenta)  
> ______________________________  
> Мой паблик тут: [Буду рада гостям;)](https://vk.com/club174495745)


End file.
